A Help From The Outside
by Evil Dork
Summary: A ghastly terror has struck Storybrooke and to get to the bottom of it, the fantastic duo (Emma and Regina) are gonna need a little help from the outside. Because, when there something strange (and also gay) in your neighborhood, who you gonna call? The GhostBusters (2016).
1. Chapter 1

Ch1

Kevin entered the bustling station, his moods high bursting with Christmas spirit. His bosses were all in high moods too, which was great because he was sure he was a few minutes late for his shift. It was but two years after the small incident, though somewhere in the back of his brain he could hear Patty correct him "we saved the world dude!" and Holtzmann add "Kevin, my big puppy man kevin, we stopped the Apocalypse, Apo-Ca-Lypse", but honestly he didn't know what all the big fuss was about, he flipped a switch and boom! Done!  
For a Ghostbusting headquarter, the station was filled with Christmas cheers, the team had recently finished decorating the whole lab, with the exception of the engineer's machines, because Patty would rather eat old, and I mean _**old**_ , chineses food rather than getting too close to those machines.

Patty right now was packing her bag getting ready to leave the station, at the sound of the door she looked up and frown.  
"Kev did you just get in? oh hell, man! We are closing up!" she berated him, Kevin smiled as he panicked. His palm started sweating and feeling clammy and his blue eyes searched for an excuse.  
"I know I just forgot my hat" as if alerted by his presence Abby snapped.  
"Is that Kevin?" she yelled from the kitchen and Patty answered a yeah.  
"oh boy" Kevin whispered under his breath, he looked up and frown as he heard distinct music notes and vibrations coming from the second floor, which was the work place that Holtz and Erin shared.

 _Well, I stand up next to a mountain_  
 _And I chop it down with the edge of my hand_

Cocking her head back to the sound of the notes of the guitar, she brought the cold metallic tip of the screw driver to her lips and sang without a sound escaping her lips. She emphasized each vocal with powerful facial expressions.

 _WELL I STAND UP NEXT TO A MOUNTAIN!_  
 _AND I CHOP IT DOWN WITH THE EDGE OF MY HAND!_

Her hands snapped into a position of an air guitar and with perfect precision she mimicked the same guitar movements as the great Hendrix. Well at least she thought she mimicked them perfectly. She twirled to look directly at the other person in the room, her eyes dropping low and her lips pulling up into a smirk. Her blue eyes focused on the perfectly round ass a few meters in front of her.

 _CAUSE IM A VOODOO CHILD VOODOO CHILD!_  
 _GOD KNOWS IM A VOODOO CHILD YEAH! YEAH!_

She lip-synced the last bit with as much intensity as she could mustered and thrusted her hand out and motion it as if she could just reach out and cup that ass. Said owner of the ass was looking at the board in front of her that held an equation that was starting to irk her to the core. If you couldn't tell by the frown adoring her face, then you sure could by the pen trapped between her fierce teeth, the poor pen already sporting various teeth marks like a survivor of a shark attack. But the sweet tunes of the guitar were starting to get to her as she realize she was moving her hips to the beat of the music. She heard a chair scrape and heavy boot steps near her. The smell of oil and smoke hit her nostrils before a warm body pressed against her and she felt a chin on her shoulder and hands on her hips. The physicist smiled as she felt warm lips press against the column of her neck.

"You know" Holtzmann started looking at the pen being destroyed before she looked down at the other pens that were survivors of Erin Gilbert's Teeth, not that she wasn't one herself.  
"I always wondered if your pens at your old desk at Columbia looked like this" She asked and Erin laughed turning in her arms. The auburn crossed her arms behind Holtz's neck and pulled the engineer closer.  
"oh no, Erin from Columbia had a set of perfect pens ready at her desk but she also had her stress pens hidden away on her bottom drawer" she whispered back like it was a dirty little secret and Holtzmann interpreted it as such with a maniac smile.  
"Oh no she didn't" she gasped back and Erin nodded hugging her closer.  
"But she did"  
"Erin from Columbia is such a rebel" she whispered back unable to hold the giggle bursting through her lips.  
"Oh yes she is, I heard she even got fired from Columbia, joined a ghost hunting squad and then she married a crazy engineer with a pendant to blow things up" Erin whispered with a giddy tone, Holtzmann laughed.  
"Crazy? I think hot is a better term" The physicist laughed with her before finally closing the scant distance between them and kissing Holtz fully with a sigh.  
After a few moments they pulled and Erin hummed.  
"Yup Hot is a better term".

"Yo love Birds! Are you coming?" Holtzmann perked at Patty's voice like puppy, the smile on her lips just seemed to become bigger.  
"Mmy lady?" Holtzmann asked as she bowed down exaggeratedly and offer her arm. Erin bit her lip and looked at the offer. She really did want to go with them. Finally the squad had decided to have a Christmas break, and what better way to start it but with a bowling night.  
"Actually, I really need to finish this".  
"But babe! Me and patty are going to beat yours and Abby's ass". The blonde pleaded like if Erin might actually like the idea of loosing. She didn't. Erin Gilbert did not loose, never recorder in history. So the auburn crossed her arms and purses her lips in confrontation and though she was trying to intimidate Holtz all she was doing was getting the blonde all turned on.  
Seriously, Holtz thought Erin was like the sun, so hot that if you got a little too close, you'd get burn. To prove her mental point, the engineer brought her pointer finger to her and sucked it like she meant it, then she proceeded to press it against her wife's forehead and simultaneously did a sizzling sound. Erin scrunched her face but didn't ask, she was beyond used to her wife's weird stunts to express herself. She shook her head making the gloved hand drop.

"I'm going, just not right now, I got to finish this equation" Erin explained and Holtz frowned removing her glasses so her blue eyes could connect with Erin's.  
"Want me to stay?" She said with a raised brow and biting her pink lips. Erin's gaze dropped to those tantalizing and she knew that if Holtzmann stayed none of the two would end up going to the bowling alley with Patty and Abby.

"Not that I wouldn't love you to help, cause I would, as always" she said and a girlish giggle escaped her lips, Holtz smiled knowingly and cockily, hugging Erin closer.  
"Yeah?" She said breathlessly and Erin felt her heart fluttered at the low tone.  
"Yeah... but we both know that if you stay I won't get any work done" that sobered the blonde quite a bit.  
"What if I promise to be good" she whispered with no intentions of actually committing.  
"Holtz" the physicist warned and the blonde waited a while trying to force the puppy eyes as much as she could but the auburn stayed strong and relentless.  
"Ffffiiiinneee... buuuuutt if you are more than half an hour in here, I'm coming to get ya" the engineer warned as she walked back heading to the door, Patty's and Abby's voice rang from below. Erin turned back to her board and sighed. She rolled up her sleeves and placed her hands on her hips.  
"Let's do this" she said to herself.

Before the half hour struck erin was already heading back down to the main floor. The equation had been destroyed by Erin's brain. She checked if she had all her stuff. Her purse, check, her coat, check, Holtzmann's coat, check. She checked her coats pockets, Swiss army Knife, check. Just as she was about to exit and then lock up the station the telephone rang. With a soft "are you kidding me?" Erin approached the device.  
"Who even calls at this hour? Yeah okay you get haunted by a ghost, you call the morning after, it's like a date rule or whatever" she ranted under her breath. She picked it up and said professionally and tensely.

"Hello, this is the Ghostbusters, we're closing up for the holidays-"

"No wait please!" The voice at the line pleaded, by the tone Erin figure it was a young boy.  
"You don't understand, there's something in my town, I think they're ghosts" the boy pleaded and Erin frowned.  
"You think?"  
"No please!" Said the boy thinking Erin was going to hang up.  
"Please no one here believes me, you're our last hope, help us"  
The boy's words struck a chord in Erin's heart and memories. No one believed her when she saw ghosts, why would she shut this kid who needed help. Who needed someone to believe him.

"Okay, we'll go" Erin said finally without a second thought.  
"Okay, the towns hidden, I swear, this is my number" the boy rushed out a number and then suddenly  
"And here are the coordinates" Erin barely had time time to scramble a piece of paper and a pen to write everything down.

"Wait kid! What's your name" she begged and there was a pause, just for suspense.  
"Henry"

 **A.N**  
 ***SNORTS SUGAR***  
 **CAN YOU SENSE THAT CRACK THO?**

 **LETS SEE IF I CAN FINISH ONE FREAKING FIC**

 **CROSSOVER BIATCHES!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

A few nights before the call in StoryBrooke, Belle was placing the last of the books in her trolley back into their correct place. She had a long day at the library and after being all day surrounded by books she just wanted to get back to her little cozy apartment and watch some Game Of Thrones.  
"I need a hero, Im holding out for a hero till the end of the night, she's gotta be strong and she's gotta be fast " she sang in a mutter. Suddenly behind her there was a rattle and the phone at the Library's desk fell down to the tiled floor.  
"What the" and just before the beautiful brunette could utter another word her books started to shake and dance in their place and Belle backed away with a gasp. Nobody messed with with a librarian's books.  
"Bloody hell! Look I don't know who's doing this but do not mess with my books or I'll kick your ass harder than Brienne Of Tarth kicked The Hound's ass!" With the rage of Belle the books stopped quivering. She sighed a relieve.  
"Thank you" she said to no one in particular. Belle turned around and started looking for who ever was causing a the ruckus.  
"Now show yourself!" The brunette yelled with the courage of a lion. After all, she did the Pottermore quiz earlier in the day and she was placed into Gryffindor, even though she thought she was better in Ravenclaw.  
No one answered the beauty's call, but suddenly all the books flew out of their respective places making Belle scream and execute the famous ' _DUCK AND COVER_ '.

Belle slowly lifted her head and gasped at the mess of books surrounding her. It will take her hours to put them back on their place. From the corner of her eye she saw two shadowy figures with a strange green aura leave the library.  
"What the bloody hell is going on" she whispered.

Snapping her out of her thoughts there was a loud BANG, and another BANG, and a BANG! Before the door fell down, standing under the frame was a panicked Ruby, who even though she was a werewolf, she was holding above her head a baseball bat,ready to strike.

"BELLE!" She yelled when she saw the librarian on the floor. The red streaked brunette ran towards her and basically threw herself to the brunette's lap.  
"Are you okay? I heard a bang and screams!" Ruby stuttered a bit as she rapidly checked the librarian for any marks or injuries.  
"I'm fine Ruby" Belle said enjoying the protective warmth that Ruby gave her. The waitress nodded and swallowed a breath.  
"Okay what happened?" She asked looking at all the books surrounding them.  
"I -I don't know all of a sudden the phone fell and the books started to shake and those fell too" the brunette started to explain and shake.  
Ruby frowned and pulled the brunette into a one arm hug.  
"Weird..." the waitress said after a pause.  
"What?"  
"I don't smell magic, I smell dust and a hint of rotten eggs"  
"Hey, I clean!" Belle said offended by the statement. She spend the whole evening cleaning the library.  
"No no, it's not that, something was here but it didn't have magic" Ruby explained and Belle relaxed. Then she remembered about the two shadows.  
"Before you came in, i saw two shadows leave through the door, but they had some weird green aura " Belle explained and Ruby frowned.  
"There's a town meeting tomorrow, we should tell the dream team about this" the werewolf suggested and Belle nodded.

When they got to the town hall the very next day, they were surprised to see more than half the town in there all looking anxious and frightened, and some of them angry. There was a whole commotion of people talking and demanding answers. The dream team were already on stage with Emma unsuccessfully trying to calm everyone down while Regina was looking like she was about to explode.  
And she did.  
"SILENCE"

The whole hall fell silent and Ruby and Belle shuffled to find a seat at the back. They were both surprised to see Henry sitting beside them. Emma relaxed and walked to Regina's side, their heads fell down as they talked in a silent hush.  
"Shouldn't you be at school?" Belle whispered at Henry, her eyes trained forward and the boy had the dignity to blush.  
"That's why I'm sitting all the way back" he explained and Belle frowned and open her mouth but she was interrupted by Regina started the meeting.  
_

"We are gathered here today to talk about the recent 'hauntings' that have been happening throughout town" she started very composed and calm. Those were some of the qualities Emma admired from Regina.

"Yeah what the hell is going on sister" The always charming Leroy pipped in. Emma decided step forward since she had more patience with the man than the mayor.  
"We think that these beings that have been pestering people at most, we are pretty sure they're Ghosts" Emma says getting straight to the point. There was a startle that went through the crowd. A river of sounds that ranged from agreement to disagreement.

"Ghosts?! And what are you going to do about it?" Leroy yelled and Emma dared to glance quickly at Regina. Taking the bullet the blonde tried to calm the people down once again.  
"We are working on it"  
"What-" Leroy started angrily but got interrupted by Regina.  
"What we need you to do, is that if you see any of these apparitions, we need you to report their locations to the sheriff immediately"  
"So that's your big plan?! To sit and do nothing!" Leroy bursts angrily prompting other folks to join him in a protest. The brown eyes of the mayor widen and Emma saw a flash of panic and annoyance go through them. The blonde walked to the angered crowd.  
"I know you might not be happy about it but until we figure who's behind this, it's the best we've got"

Suddenly there was a voice that rang through all the noise. Everyone turned to look at the owner and the dream team took a sharp breath.  
"I have an idea"  
"Henry?"  
"Why aren't you at school kid?" Emma asked and Henry waved them off and started to walk forward towards the stage. Ruby leaned to Belle and whispered.  
"That kid has balls"

"I know someone who can help us" he insisted and Emma looked briefly at Regina before her gaze settled back on Henry.  
"The GhostBusters" the boy said with a winning smile. Regina did a double take.  
"The what? Is that some kind of superhero squad?"  
"Seriously? You don't know who the GhostBusters are, mom?! The ghost accident in New York of 2016?" Henry asked flabbergasted and he looked around the members of the town who had frowns adorning their faces.  
"We got cable guys, we get news of what happens outside town"  
"We know kid but with everything that happens here it's easy to forget the troubles that happen in the world" Emma said with a shrug. Regina purses her lips and crossed her arms.  
"Who are these ... ghostbusters?"

With a shake of his head Henry took out his laptop from his backpack and hooked it to the projector in the room. Rapid tapping on keyboard and a few moments later the whole hall could see a website, it had a banner at the top that said with big letters said.  
'WHO YOU GONNA CALL?' And beneath it held a logo with a ghost. Under that logo in much smaller letters it said.  
'ANSWER THE CALL'.  
The website held information about the ghostbusters, who they were, their most famous busts; including the great bust of 2016 that got them famous.  
"See! They do bust in other cities! They could come here and help us out! I mean they're professionals that's what they do!" He said and pointed at a woman who only could be one of the ghostbusters, she was tall and was cracking her knuckles with a mean face that screamed 'don't mess with me'. Though her eyes held a glint of warmth and her smile was intoxicating, beside her it said "PATTY" with bright neon letters.  
Emma looked impressed and shocked, I mean ghost really?! Regina on the other hand looked at the ghostbuster with distaste. What were they wearing and what were those weird machines.  
"Are you sure about this Henry?" Emma asked and her son nodded.  
"Positive, they're scientists"  
"Who believe in ghosts" Regina deadpanned as if she still couldn't believe it.  
"Yeah! And look there's videos of the bust of 2016!" Henry said excited as the projector played creatures that were similar to the apparitions hunting Storybrooke and the GhostBusters kicking their asses with bright neon streams. The town looked on amazed. "Oh"s and "ah"s could be heard ever so often. At the end Emma turned to Regina and so did Henry.

"Do we call them?" The boy said excitedly and Emma smiled. They needed these GhostBusters, they could really help them.  
"Absolutely not" Regina said in a strong voice that reminded everyone of the evil queen.  
"We cannot risk the town being exposed to the outside, me and Emma we'll manage it. The meeting is over" the mayor said and Poofed away. Henry turned to Emma with big puppy eyes.

"Let me go talk to her okay?" She said and he nodded. As the people started to filter out of the hall with sad faces, Henry made a choice. He would call the GhostBusters himself, the town depended on them.


End file.
